This Calling: El Ángel Guardián
by VicPin
Summary: :Stromper: Estaba destinado a ser uno más de numerosas víctimas de ese comercio vil... Pero pronto descubrí que tenía a un ángel guardián protegiéndome. Dedicado a: Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, Creppyprincess, ShinigamiJazzDark89, Karasu-Kuroi y a otros más.


**This Calling:**

**El Ángel Guardián.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, aquí les caigo con otro longshot songfic que habla nuevamente de la temática del tráfico humano; es un tema espeluznante, triste e indignante, dado que no respeta a nada ni a nadie y aquellos que la practican ven a las personas como mera mercancía. La razón por la que lo escribí es más bien para denunciar y hacer conciencia sobre ese tema.<strong>

**Hace poco vi un film, "Taken", también conocido como "Búsqueda implacable", el cual me inspiró para hacer este fic; así mismo, metí aquí un par de elementos alusivos a la tercera entrega del genial videojuego Assassin's Creed así como la mención e intervención especial de uno de sus personajes. No sé, simplemente me imaginé a un Assassin pateándole el culo a los tipos malos. **

**En cuanto a la rola, en esta ocasión utilizaré una de la banda de heavy metal All That Remains llamada "This Calling" (El Llamado), la cual recomiendo escucharla para tratar de ambientar un poco el longfic... Aunque sé que no dará buenos resultados puesto que yo intenté escribirla acorde al ritmo de la rola; si bien tal vez la siguiente historia no tendrá nada que ver con la letra, siento que tal vez la utilice como la voz de las víctimas de ese problema internacional.**

**En fin, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este fic, el cual lo dedico a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, ShinigamiJazzDark89, a Creppyprincess, a Symphknot, a Honey-Dolly y a Karasu Kuroi así como a los fans de South Park y a los fans de Assassin's Creed :-).**

**Saludos!**

**Oh! P.d: Ezio Auditore pertenece a Ubisoft. Stan y Romper Stomper pertenecen a Matt y a Trey.**

**P.d 2: Contiene spoiler de Assassin's Creed Revelations (la explicación del Credo es el spoiler).**

* * *

><p><em>And I hear this calling…<em>

Todo se ve borroso.

Espejos, veo muchos espejos… Y voces, oigo muchas voces rodeándome.

¡Dios, me siento mal! Me siento mareado, me siento morir…

Me siento absolutamente dominado por el miedo y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada en ese estado de adormecimiento profundo provocado por esos malditos calmantes que me proveyeron veinte minutos atrás. Me siento dominado por el miedo de enfrentar al triste destino escrito por mi imprudencia y mi necedad.

Todavía me acuerdo de cómo llegué a esa situación; me acuerdo de que había entrado a una página de citas en donde trabé amistad con varias personas. La razón de ello era mi soledad, soledad en el sentido de que no tenía a alguien con quien compartir mis momentos especiales, una pareja con la cual quisiera pasar el resto de mis días hasta la vejez si era posible.

Mis amigos ya tenían a esa persona especial, algunos desde hace más de dos años y otros recientemente.

Kyle, mi súper mejor amigo, tenía una relación sumamente cimentada con Henrietta Biggle, la chica gótica, desde hacía tres años.; Kenny, por su parte, tiene una relación de ménage à trois con Tammy y Lexus, la chica Pasita. Wendy, mi ex novia, tiene una relación de ires y venires con Cartman, y Butters tenía una fuerte relación sentimental y muy kinky con Trent Boyett.

Esa última pareja dejó a todos con el ojo cuadrado de la sorpresa; de todos los individuos, Butters escogió a quien yo no quisiera tener ni como vecino debido a su alta peligrosidad. Sin embargo, por lo que varios amigos y allegados de Boyett me han comentado, desde el momento en que el criminal puso un pie en la casa de los Stotch, prácticamente hubo limpieza extrema en la casa empezando por romperle los dientes a su propio suegro cuando éste estuvo a punto de enviar al hospital a Butters.

A eso le seguía el simple hecho de que poco a poco Butters se desenvolvía con mayor libertad y plenitud con las personas y que tuviera un cambio de look y de personalidad totalmente radicales: De un niño mangoneado por sus padres pasó a ser alguien asertivo, coherente y seguro de sí mismo.

Aquello sin duda alguna benefició mucho al buen Butters… Y me hizo sentir envidia por tener una relación tan fuerte con ese cabrón de Boyett, si me preguntan seriamente.

Yo, por mi parte, me sentía un poco abandonado de todo y por todos; todos tenemos que madurar, pero yo, más que madurar, me sentía desesperado por hallar a alguien, aunque fuera de manera temporal.

He ahí que recurrí a las páginas de citas y acudí a cada cita a ciegas que se me presentaba; asistí como a unas cinco citas a ciegas, todas sin el conocimiento de nadie, ni siquiera de mi propia familia, ya que no quería parecer como un idiota desesperado.

Todas fueron un total fiasco.

Estuve a punto de resignarme, lo admito, pero alguien me dijo que asistiera a una fiesta rave que ofrecía un tal Eddie Clarkson en una casa abandonada en las afueras de Denver a eso de la medianoche, ya que en esa fiesta muchas parejas se conocieron y se casaron.

Animado, asistí a esa fiesta en solitario, ya que si bien les dije a mis amigos sobre esa fiesta, ellos no quisieron ir con el argumento de ir a Denver con su pareja o por compromisos familiares. En fin, ahí estaba: en un rinconcito, con una sonrisa tímida, observando el lugar lleno de mujeres voluptuosas, música electrónica y mucho alcohol.

Me acerqué a varias chicas en busca de plática, pero todas o me ignoraban o esperaban a su novio; resignado por el fracaso, iba a retirarme tras beber mi último vaso de bebida preparada…

__**&%&%&%&**

_::Flashback::_

_Stanley Marsh bebió hasta la última gota su bebida preparada; eran las 2 de la mañana y se hallaba solo en medio de una fiesta en donde no conocía a nadie. Sus amigos estaban en sus casas o en alguno que otro compromiso._

_No debí haber venido – se decía a sí mismo mientras tiraba el vaso en otro lado._

_Se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa abandonada; no obstante, alguien le tocó el hombro, obligándole a volverse hacia aquella persona que le había llamado. Frente a él se hallaba un tipo de ojos cafés oscuros, cabellos negros largos, y vestido con jeans oscuros y camiseta de esas que se ponen los metaleros._

_- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – le preguntó un poco extrañado._

_El tipo, con una sonrisa, le respondió:_

_- Te he observado toda la noche, chico. Te vi solo y abandonado en un rincón, intentando socializar con las viejas..._

_Stan miró al joven con desconfianza._

_Podrá tener 16 años, pero no era tan pendejo como para darse cuenta de que el tipo era uno de esos que buscan a jovencitos para llevarlos en la cama; no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero no quería experimentar esa clase de cosas que no eran propias de sí mismo._

_El hombre, por su parte, lo observaba con curiosidad._

_- Bien – decía el joven Marsh al fin mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente -… Si eso era todo lo que querías decirme, me paso a retirar entonces._

_No obstante, cuando estuvo a punto de echar a andar, el hombre lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y, con rapidez, sacó una jeringa y se la insertó en el cuello ante la mirada sorprendida de Stan, quien enseguida se apartó de su atacante y empezó a correr hacia la salida. Lamentablemente, no pasaron pocos minutos cuando empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado, cayendo finalmente desmayado ante la presencia del hombre._

_::Flashback::_

**&%&%&%&**

Pasaron días, tal vez meses, desde que ese hombre me secuestró en la fiesta del tal Clarkson. Pasó mucho tiempo en que me encerraran en un enorme cuarto con otros jovencitos de mi edad, a quienes poco a poco se los llevaban a quien sabe dónde para ser vendidos como reses a los lobos.

Vendidos…

Ese era el destino final de todos mis compañeros y ese era el destino al que me enfrentaba en esos momentos: El ser vendido como esclavo a esos malditos que poseían los recursos para adquirir a gente inocente, hacerle sufrir por mero placer y luego desecharla en las manos de los traficantes de personas con fines de explotación laboral y sexual.

- El caballero del compartimento dos ofrece 25 mil euros. ¿Quién da más? – escuchaba decir a la voz femenina del micrófono mientras miraba mareado de un lado a otro – Otro caballero ofrece 30 mil euros… 35… 40… 45 mil euros… 50… 55… 60… 70… 75… 75 a la una, 75 a las dos… 80… 85… 85 a la una, 85 a las dos… 85 a las tres… Vendido.

Vendido…

Acabo de ser vendido… ¿A quién?

A un cerdo, a un maldito hijo de puta a quien le deseo una muerte horrenda a manos de alguien peor que él; a un malnacido que cree tener el derecho de disponer de la vida de una persona inocente, a un malnacido que se siente superior a aquellos que no pueden defenderse.

A ese maldito fui vendido.

Poco a poco estaba recuperando la conciencia, tal vez justo a tiempo para ver a quien me habían vendido.

Me condujeron hacia una habitación, en donde al parecer estaban esperando mi comprador o mis compradores. Durante el camino pensé que, para evitar que tal vez me golpearan o me drogaran más, lo mejor era fingir que estaba todavía bajo el efecto de la droga, rogándole a Dios que diera resultado.

Al entrar a la habitación, la cual estaba tapizada con alfombras rojas y con sillones y sofás color carmesí, mis peores miedos florecieron.

Sentado en el sofá se hallaba un hombre de cabellos y barbas canas elegantemente vestido con traje y zapatos negros. A su lado se hallaba de pie otro hombre más joven que él vestido con un traje castaño y sosteniendo una valija en sus manos.

El hombre del cabello castaño se me acercó y me tocó para examinarme.

- Uhmmm… Se ve saludable. Buen cuerpo, lindo color de ojos y… Unas lindas partes nobles. Mmmm… Nada mal. Nada mal… Para ser un chico virgen. Espero no arrepentirme de haberlo comprado, Saint Clair.

- Le garantizo, señor Krauze, que no se arrepentirá de haberlo adquirido. Mis especialistas han certificado la pureza de este producto – argumentó el que parecía ser el comerciante.

- Bien…

El hombre de cabellos canos chasqueó los dedos y su asistente, asintiendo, abrió la valija y se la mostró al comerciante; éste esbozó una sonrisa llena de avaricia al ver que dentro de ella habían varios fajos de billetes ordenados.

- Le entrego los 85 mil más 15 mil de comisión. Espero sea suficiente…

- Lo es, señor Krauze, lo es – masculló el hombre mientras acariciaba los billetes de la maleta -. Es usted generoso al darme una comisión igual de generosa, aunque por esa cantidad pudo haber adquirido también un producto cualquiera... Un niño o una niña, tal vez.

_Maldito_, pensé con furia mientras el asistente de mi comprador me tomaba del brazo con fuerza.

El tal Krauze, por su parte, rió con malicia y le respondió:

- De hecho, justamente de eso quería hablar con usted. Me siento profundamente intrigado por su negocio, señor Saint Clair; pensé que usted nada más vendía… Mujeres y varones jóvenes. Un amigo mío me comentó que también podía usted conseguirme una carne un poco más… fresca.

- Mmmm… Así es, señor Krauze, así es… ¿Quiere usted que le presente en privado lo mejor de mi mercancía?

- Sí… Me interesa… Más que nada para que mi nueva mascota no se sienta sola…

El tal Saint Clair sonrió y, con reverencia, se volvió para pedirles a sus hombres que trajeran a los niños…

- ¡Oh!... Y a propósito, Saint Clair… - dijo de pronto el tal Krauze.

- ¿Uhmmm? – gimió el aludido al volverse hacia su interlocutor.

Krauze, con una sonrisa en el rostro y con frialdad lúgrube, le dijo:

- Gracias por firmar tu sentencia de muerte… maldito hijo de perra.

Saint Clair palideció de terror al ver que el tal Krauze sacó de las mangas de su traje un par de cuchillas y las lanzó a sus hombres a la par que su asistente sacaba de su traje un arma fuego y le disparaba al comerciante en la cabeza con rapidez.

_**I secretly crave, crave that scent again  
>Still feel it pressing on me now<br>Now with the onset, my flesh is weakening  
>I steel my nerves for temptations at hand again<strong>_

Yo me quedé sumamente sorprendido al ver aquella escena de masacre rápida; aquello hizo que mi conciencia regresara de golpe y me volviera hacia Krauze y su asistente. Éste, con seriedad, me abrazó de manera inesperada y, tomándome de los hombros, me preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien, Stan?

Me quedé pasmado. ¿Cómo sabía ese hombre mi nombre?

El supuesto señor Krauze, mientras, puso una mano en su barba y se la arrancó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la discreta peluca de su cabeza…. Y enseguida reconocí en él a alguien a quien jamás pensé que iba a volver a ver y de quien no creía que iba a cumplir una vieja promesa hecha en mis días de cautiverio…

La promesa de ir por mí…

Y regresar a casa.

__**&%&%&%&%&**

_::Flashback::_

_Stan derramaba sus lágrimas silenciosamente en la pobre y sucia colchoneta que le servía como cama._

_El miedo estaba impreso en su alma y la esperanza empezaba a morir poco a poco; lo único que le quedaba era rezar, rezar porque alguien llegue y lo rescate de ese infierno que empezó hace quién sabe cuántos días._

_**Señor, haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, por favor, que me rescaten**_**,**_ pensaba el joven Marsh mientras cubría su rostro con las manos._

_Él era prácticamente el último del grupo de treinta jóvenes de ambos sexos que había sido prisioneros de los traficantes de personas; todos ellos tenían historias de vida distintas a la suya, todos tenían sueños y esperanzas rotas gracias a esos seres infernales. Todos ellos provenían de lugares inimaginables: De Rusia, de Ucrania, de México, de Estados Unidos, de Bolivia, de Irlanda y de tantos países ricos y pobres._

_Algunos eran huérfanos de padre y madre, y otros tenían familia… Pero todos estaban ahí por la misma razón: Todos estaban en el lugar y tiempo equivocados, todos estaban confiados en ser más inteligentes o de saber más que sus mayores. Todos ellos cometieron el error de desoír a sus mayores._

_No obstante, poco a poco todos sus compañeros se iban del lugar, siendo él el último del grupo el que quedaba._

_¿Qué destino horroroso le sería deparado?_

_De repente, sintió como un par de brazos lo rodeaban al mismo tiempo que un rostro se posaba en su espalda._

_- Sshhh – susurró el inesperado visitante al notar el terror en la reacción de Stan -… Tranquilo, chico. Tranquilo… No voy a lastimarte… Duerme… Duerme, pequeño._

_- Ngh…_

_- Shhh… Shhh… _

_Dicho esto, el extraño apartó uno de los brazos y, a los pocos segundos, colocó frente a Stan una especie de hacha; el pobre pelinegro, lleno de miedo, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero su acompañante le tapó los labios y le susurró:_

_- No te preocupes… Todo estará bien. Estás a salvo conmigo._

_- ¡¿Q-quién eres? – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el pelinegro._

_- Un amigo… Un amigo que conociste en South Park hace tiempo._

_Stan abrió los ojos como platos._

_- ¡¿Eres de South Park? _

_- Sí…_

_- ¡¿Puedes ayudarme?_

_- Sí… Pero no ahora, mi pequeña ave. No ahora… Sino cuando llegue el momento._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Shhh… Silencio… Cuando llegue el momento, ese preciso momento… Cuando todo termine… Regresaremos juntos a casa. Sólo… mantén la esperanza en alto._

_Antes de que Stan pudiera decir algo, el extraño gentilmente tomó el rostro del chico y rozó sus labios con delicadeza y dulzura. Al separar sus labios de los de Stan, lo abrazó con más fuerza y le dijo:_

_- Duerme… Estás a salvo._

_::Flashback::_

**&%&%&%&%&**

Así fue durante varias noches: Esa persona me visitaba, me abrazaba y dormía conmigo. Su abrazo era muy cálido y sus besos eran como un aliento de esperanza para mi corazón. Sus palabras me daban fuerza para resistir a lo que viniera, ya que me daban una especie de sensación de que pronto sería libre.

Sensación que volví a sentir al verle frente a mí en estos momentos.

- Tú… Mark… Mark "Romper" Stomper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all<br>And I hear this calling out  
><strong>_

Mark "Romper" Stomper… Ese era mi nombre.

Stan estaba al borde del desmayo al verme y con justa razón, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Era obvio que él no esperaba verme aquí, en el recinto donde los lobos adquieren hambrientos su comida, donde malditos hijos de perra como Patrice Saint Clair ofrecen como mercancía a gente inocente como Stan, gente inocente alejada de sus familias, de sus seres queridos que día con día sufren por su ausencia forzada.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que decidí salir de prisión luego de llegar a pactar un trato con los chicos de la Interpol, quienes trabajan arduamente por rastrear a esos cabrones comerciantes de esclavos modernos: Para liberar a gente inocente de garras inescrupulosas como ciertos individuos poderosos que tienen alto poder adquisitivo para adquirirla…

Aunque significara recurrir a las habilidades ocultas que adquirí en prisión durante mis días en ese maldito lugar, teniendo cobijo y rescate en un Credo que ahí mismo me inculcaron.

**&%&%&%&%&**

_::Flashback::_

_Bajo la copiosa lluvia nocturna, un joven pelinegro de cabellos largos miraba con frustración a un hombre de cabellos canos y ojos cafés; levantándose con mucho esfuerzo, Mark "Romper" Stomper, de 16 años, lleva una mano a su hombro mientras que con la otra sostenía con devoción y fuerza un cuchillo afilado._

_Así eran los entrenamientos nocturnos diarios desde el momento en que aquél anciano de 65 años lo tomara como su pupilo tras salvarle la vida de un grupo de matones de la prisión. Era un entrenamiento rudo que ponía a prueba toda una resistencia en el ámbito físico y emocional; era un entrenamiento que combinaba la fuerza con la astucia y la inteligencia._

_Era un entrenamiento cuya finalidad era seguir al pie de la letra y con fidelidad un antiguo Credo que, curiosamente, ha sobrevivido a lo largo de más de dos siglos desde el momento de su fundación. Un Credo contradictorio pero aplicable a la realidad del hombre._

_**Nada es verdad, todo está permitido**__._

_Ese era el Credo, el Credo de los Asesinos. _

_Esas eran las sabias palabras que lo guiarán durante toda su vida una vez que terminara de aprender todas las técnicas de pelea que Ezio, su anciano mentor, le enseñe para que luego las transmita a quienes deseen defender la integridad y la libertad del ser humano._

_**No secrets deception for these would tear this down  
>I'll note the past spair the pain<br>Words match my deeds with brutal honesty  
>Never forget these choices were made by me<strong>_

_Decidido a conseguir derrotar a su mentor, Mark se pone en posición de combate y, con paciencia, espera un ataque por parte del anciano. Éste, sonriente al ver la fortaleza de su pupilo, decide lanzar el ataque; Mark logra evadir con facilidad el primer golpe y lanza un contraataque contra su mentor._

_La pelea terminó con Mark como el ganador._

_Ezio, orgulloso, se incorporó con ayuda del muchacho y le dijo:_

_- Has mejorado, Mark. Si continúas así, podrás incluso superarme._

_- Gracias, mentor._

_El anciano, sonriente, puso una mano en el hombro del joven y le dijo:_

_- Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo._

_Mark asintió y siguió a su mentor hacia su celda._

_Una vez dentro, el anciano se inclinó debajo de la litera y de ahí sacó una caja larga y pequeña; se la entregó a Mark y le dijo:_

_- Ábrela._

_Mark, obediente, la abrió._

_- Dios mío… Mentor…_

_El contenido de la caja era nada más y nada menos que una filosa hacha tomahawk moderna y un cuchillo, ambas armas eficaces en manos de aquél individuo que supiera bien su manejo y el nivel de daño al usarlo._

_- Ezio… Esto…_

_- Es tuyo – le interrumpió el anciano -. Te lo mereces, muchacho. Te lo mereces por tu persistencia en el entrenamiento._

_- Pero, Ezio, estas armas dejan a uno en terrible desventaja._

_- No… No te dejarán en desventaja si aprendes a usarlas correctamente. Créeme, yo he estado en situaciones peores que la que me describes… __Y esas armas me salvaron la vida._

_Mark abrazó a su mentor y volvió a observar su regalo._

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
><em>

Ezio Auditore…

Dios tenga en su santa gloria a ese viejo carismático; a él le agradezco mucho sus enseñanzas, sobre todo el Credo por el cual vivo y creo.

Me volví hacia Rick Mercer, mi amigo, compañero y contacto de la Interpol, y le dije:

- Sácalo de aquí… Yo iré por los demás.

Rick asintió y Stan, aún un poco confundido, me tomó fuertemente del brazo y me preguntó:

- ¿A dónde irás?

Sonriente, le respondí:

- A patearle el culo a unos peces gordos.

Dicho esto, le di un beso en la frente y me marché de la habitación.

_**And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
>And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all<br>And I hear this calling out**_

Gente muerta en todos lados.

Niños y mujeres corrían por sus vidas al mismo tiempo que tipos con el miedo en sus rostros disparaban a lo tonto y a lo loco al ver cómo asesinaba a sangre fría a sus compañeros de negocio con mis armas de fuego primero y luego con mi cuchillo y mi tomahawk.

No disfrutaba matar, pero realmente un Asesino como yo no tenía otra alternativa cuando de proteger a las personas se trataba; no disfrutaba quitarle la vida a otras personas, pero me veía obligado a hacerlo si tenía que salvaguardar la integridad de personas inocentes, especialmente si éstas eran mujeres y niños.

Con la tomahawk y el cuchillo en mano degollaba a los matones como si fueran conejos y con el arma de fuego podía dar alcance a aquellos bastardos que intentaban escapar para luego limpiarse las manos en tan penoso asunto, pero a mí me daba igual si era gente de dinero o no.

Juré vengarme de todos aquellos que hicieron sufrir a Stan y a todos los que fueron sus compañeros de cuarto durante su cautiverio en las instalaciones de los traficantes kurdos a quienes asesiné la noche anterior. Los odiaba a todos por igual, compradores y vendedores; los odiaba con la misma pasión que enfocaba en mis entrenamientos y con la misma intensidad con la que amaba a Stan.

Porque, honestamente, lo amé y lo sigo amando. Me enamoré de él desde la primera vez que nos conocimos efímeramente en el Kwik Mart de South Park dos semanas después de haber sido liberado de prisión…

Hace dos años.

**&%&%&%&%&**

_::Flashback::_

_A sus 18 años, Mark sonreía al aspirar el olor de las manzanas en la sección de frutería del Kwik Mart._

_Desde hacía dos semanas que había sido liberado de la Correccional tras llegar a un acuerdo con los de la Interpol para trabajar en un caso de tráfico de menores gracias a que había pasado por varias pruebas psicométricas hechas por los representantes de la Policía Internacional. _

_Aquello era una oportunidad única para el joven, quien estaba purgando una condena de 20 años por robo y agresión física contra un riquillo. La Interpol buscaba a un delincuente juvenil que se hicieran pasar por reclutas de las redes de traficantes de personas; Mark y otros 19 habían sido seleccionados para presentar toda una serie de pruebas psicométricas y físicas, siendo el propio Stomper el elegido de esos veinte por su alta calificación en las pruebas…_

_Y por las sorprendentes habilidades de pelea que demostró en el patio de la Correccional al tercer día de la visita del director de la Interpol a la Correccional, Connor Miles._

_Miles observó con asombro cómo Stomper defendía a un compañero suyo, Mike Wasovsky, desarmando de manera certera a un tal Henry Blue; el director de la Interpol jamás había visto técnicas así de certeras y sorprendentes, ni siquiera en los Marines o en los miembros del Servicio Secreto de cualquier país._

_Lo mandó a traer a la oficina del Alcalde de la Correccional e inmediatamente le ofreció el trabajo al ver que también el chico poseía la calificación más alta en las pruebas. Aquello causó una profunda emoción en Mark, quien agradecido aceptó el puesto y, al día siguiente, puso un pie fuera de ese espantoso lugar._

_Estando en la caja, Mark sintió un empujón en su espalda; volviéndose para reclamar al individuo que estaba haciéndole eso, se topó con los tiernos y curiosos ojos azules de un chico de unos 14 años aproximadamente, cabellos negros, camisa azul y pantalones de mezclilla._

_- Disculpe – se disculpó muy apenado el jovencito de manera inmediata al ver la reacción de Mark._

_- No hay problema – respondió Mark con una sonrisa._

_El chiquillo le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Mark se volvió para poner sus cosas en el deslizador de la cajera, pagó a la cajera y se marchó. No obstante, sintió que alguien le agarraba de la muñeca y exclamaba:_

_- ¡Espere! ¡Olvidó esto!_

_Mark se volvió solo para toparse con el adorable adolescente de la fila sosteniendo una bolsa con una parte de sus compras._

_- ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó Mark al tomar la bolsa con nerviosismo – Jejejeje… Uhmmm… Gracias. ¡Cielos, estaba distraído! _

_- Se nota – argumentó el adolescente._

_- Ehmmm… Lo lamento… Uhhmmm… Me tengo que ir. Gracias por alcanzarme la bolsa…_

_- Stan… Me llamo Stan Marsh – respondió el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano._

_- El mío es Mark, Mark Stomper – decía el ex criminal al darle un apretón de manos._

_**Y te ves jodidamente adorable, **__terminó de decir en su mente._

_Soltando la mano de Stan, ambos se despidieron y cada quien se marchó por su lado._

_::Flashback::_

_****_**&%&%&%&%&**

_**(Guitar solo)**_

Sí… Tal vez Stan no se acuerde de mí, pero yo sí me acuerdo de él.

De hecho, cuando lo volví a ver en una de las fiestas rave que ese idiota de Clarkson organizaba para atraer carne fresca, sentí cómo la angustia se apoderaba de mí a tal grado de que casi echaba todo a perder.

**%&%&%&%&**

_::Flashback::_

_Mark sintió una opresión en el pecho luego de ver a Stan caer desmayado a causa de la droga. _

_El joven Marsh había sido fichado anteriormente por uno de los ayudantes de Clarkson a través de la página de citas que habían creado para ocultar sus actividades ilícitas; de hecho, uno de ellos se hizo pasar por un usuario para poder examinar al chico más de cerca con un interrogatorio aparentemente inofensivo. _

_El interrogatorio fue tan satisfactorio que los traficantes decidieron seleccionarle como una víctima "especial". Las víctimas especiales eran vírgenes en su totalidad y eran consideradas como adquisiciones raras en el mercado de esclavos sexuales, convirtiéndolas en mercancía de alto valor por la cual un pervertido estaría dispuesto a pagar._

_Malditos hijos de puta; definitivamente los mataría a todos una vez que inicie la operación para liberar a los prisioneros de los traficantes de personas. No le importaría que le pidieran que dejara vivo al menos a uno de ellos; él mataría a todos de manera rápida y dolorosa, haciéndoles pagar por cada gota y cada sangre derramada de cada persona inocente que hallara en manos de esos cerdos codiciosos._

_Tomó a Stan y lo cargó a cuestas hasta llegar a la camioneta._

_Joder que tenía qué hacer algo para salvarle la dignidad, la virtud y su estado emocional por los traumas que conllevarían la serie de abusos sexuales que sufriría si llegara a ser vendido._

_Te salvaré, Stan – decía mientras se subía a la camioneta y arrancaba el motor -. Juro que si uno de esos malditos osa tocarte un cabello… Morirá lentamente._

_::Flashback::_

__**&%&%&%&%&**

Saqué la tomahawk de la cabeza de uno de esos bastardos y miré hacia adelante.

Marcus Saint Clair, el hermano de Patrice Saint Clair, subió rápidamente a un automóvil y arrancó a toda velocidad.

- ¡Maldito cabrón, no escaparás! – exclamé con furia mientras me abría paso de entre los pocos tipejos que se interponían en mi camino.

El cabrón ya firmó su sentencia de muerte…

La firmó al momento de huir como un cobarde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not falling victim to the fire that burns inside of me<br>Though I am fearfull I will not prevent this tragedy  
>My strengths been tested I wear the scars that prove<br>Still I believe that this calling will see me through  
><strong>_

La angustia corroía mi cuerpo entero mientras Rick conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de París.

Mark "Romper" Stomper… Sabía que su voz y su rostro me eran conocidos. De hecho, me acordé de él cuando me besó tiernamente una noche en mis días de cautiverio.

No podía creer que todo ese tiempo haya sido él la persona que había cuidado de mí en mi cautiverio, el tipo del hacha tomahawk, el tipo que me susurraba tiernamente palabras de esperanza y de libertad…

El tipo que me decía palabras de amor y el que prometió llevarme a casa una vez que terminara el asunto.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Rick al notarme angustiado.

- No… No estoy bien. De hecho, tengo miedo… Tengo miedo por Mark.

- Hey… Tranquilo, amigo.

- Tengo miedo de que lo maten. Él… Él prácticamente me protegió todo este tiempo, desde el momento en que me secuestraron. No creo soportar la idea de que lo maten.

- Suenas como si lo amaras.

Me volví hacia Rick muy sorprendido y luego bajé mi cabeza muy apenado.

El tipo pelicastaño sonrió y añadió:

- Lo amas… Realmente lo amas.

¿Qué más podía decir? Sí, lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado desde la primera noche en que me visitó y me besó con ternura. Lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas y lo sigo haciendo justo ahora.

Por eso mi angustia.

Quería estar en sus brazos, ya que en ellos había hallado la paz y el amor que jamás pensé que hallaría en una persona, aunque fuera de mi mismo sexo; ansiaba sentir nuevamente el cálido roce de sus labios en los míos y dormir tranquilo con la seguridad de que siempre estaría protegido por mi ángel guardián.

El Amor era un sentimiento sorprendente y hermoso aún en situaciones como ésta, ya que eso fue lo que había empezado a sentir por él en mis días de cautiverio; él siempre estaba ahí, siempre alerta, siempre evitando que otros malnacidos pusieran un dedo en mí con astucia y sin que ellos sospechasen de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Y eso es algo que muy pocos han hecho: Rescatar a sus seres queridos de mil formas y no limitándose solamente a ir a la policía y esperar su llamada de que encontraron a X individuo vivo o muerto.

- ¡Con un carajo! – exclamó de repente Rick al ver cómo un auto nos rebasaba a alta velocidad - ¡Ese auto!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ese auto es de Saint Clair!

- ¿Saint Clair? ¿No que Mark lo había matado?

- Mató al hermano, pero no al principal cabecilla de esa mafia.

Abrí mis ojos como platos mientras que el celular de Rick empezaba a sonar; éste contestó el teléfono.

- Aquí Mercer.

_- Habla Mark. Saint Clair escapó._

- Lo sé. ¡Lo tengo en la mira! Rebasó nuestro auto hace unos momentos. Se está dirigiendo al muelle.

_- ¡¿Al muelle? ¡Maldición! ¡El maldito tiene un yate ahí!_

- ¿Dónde estás tú, hermano?

_- Estoy en una motocicleta por Le Mains, cerca de Paradise Rue._

- Estás cerca, Mark. Te recomiendo que tomes la calle principal para llegar rápido al muelle e interceptarlo.

_- Entendido… ¿Y Stan?_

- Está conmigo.

_- Llévalo con Miles… Y mándalo en el primer vuelo de mañana a Denver. Antes avisa a los Marsh de que él estará en camino…_

Las últimas palabras no me gustaron.

- Entendido – respondió Rick -. Ten cuidado y resiste. Enviaré refuerzos al muelle.

Y colgó.

_**(Guitar solo)**_

- ¡Tenemos que ir al muelle! – exclamé.

- Stan, no podemos hacer eso. Tengo que llevarte a las oficinas de la Interpol para enviarte de regreso a Norteamérica...

- ¡Pero yo no pienso marcharme de París sin él, Rick! ¡Él arriesgó su pellejo por mí, no es justo que yo me quede aquí sin hacer nada!

- ¡Ea, viejo! ¡Tranquilo! Mark es un Asesino. Lo he visto desenvolverse en situaciones peores que esto.

- No me... ¡¿Qué?

Rick detuvo el auto por un momento y, suspirando, me comentó:

- Lo que has visto en la residencia de Saint Clair es solo un poco de las habilidades peculiares que no ves en ninguna parte del mundo.

- ¿Habilidades peculiares?

- Sí… Uhmmm… Verás… Mark posee habilidades nunca antes vistas en un Marine o en un tipo que trabaje para el gobierno de cualquier país. Son habilidades únicas, realmente únicas y muy bien empleadas para esta clase de situaciones… ¿Has oído hablar de la Orden de los Asesinos?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Bueno… Yendo al grano, los Asesinos fue una antigua orden cuyos miembros eran individuos expertos en el manejo de armas de cualquier tipo; son buenos también en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero las armas punzocortantes son sin duda alguna su especialidad. Lo que les diferencia de los asesinos comunes es que ellos tienen un estricto código de honor basado en un Credo.

- ¿Un Credo?

- Sí… "Nada es verdad. Todo está permitido".

- Suena cínico.

- Si fuera una doctrina, sí, pero realmente su Credo es una mera observación de la realidad. Al decir "nada es verdad", estás comprendiendo que los cimientos de la sociedad son frágiles, por lo que nos toca a nosotros mismos ser los pastores de esa sociedad; al decir "todo está permitido", estás comprendiendo que nosotros debemos ser los arquitectos de nuestra propia realidad y de nuestros propios actos, actos cuyas consecuencias debemos afrontar, sean éstas buenas o malas.

- Wow…

- Pocos comprenden bien el Credo como Mark; pocos comprenden que el creer en ese Credo es contraer un código de honor constituido por tres leyes: Uno, el alejar tu arma de la carne inocente; dos, el no comprometer a la Hermandad de manera directa e indirecta, y tres: procurar no estar anunciando a tientas y a locas tus acciones, ya que las consecuencias serían devastadoras para los que te rodea. Es cierto, quitarán vidas sin derecho alguno, pero cuando se trata de preservar la dignidad y la libertad del hombre, no existe otra opción más que esa una vez agotados los recursos.

- Cielos…

Rick sonrió, arrancó el automóvil y añadió:

- Vayamos al muelle… Si aún tienes el deseo de ayudar a Mark.

- ¡Sí! – respondí muy animado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all<br>And I hear this calling still you don't seem so far at all  
>And I hear this calling out.<strong>_

Uno más cayó muerto ante mis ojos.

Había llegado al muelle, donde estaba estacionado el yate de Saint Clair. Habían guardias en todos lados, lo que me complicaba penetrar el lugar; por suerte, pude con algunos de esos tipos eliminándolos uno por uno con paciencia.

Sabía que en cualquier momento Saint Clair llegaría, por lo que me sobraba tiempo para entrar, eliminar a sus matones y sorprenderle en la huída, ya que la Interpol lo quería vivo para juzgarlo por crímenes de lesa humanidad… Aunque yo quería su cabeza por lo que le ha hecho a sus víctimas.

Si por mí fuera, el tipo moriría lenta y dolorosamente en mis manos, pero órdenes son órdenes, y un trato es un trato.

Subo al barco por la proa, en donde agarré desprevenido a uno de los guardias al darle muerte y tirarlo al agua. Teniendo un pie en el yate, procedí a recorrer el lugar para ver si había alguien más a quién patearle el culo o liberarle.

Abría las puertas de los camarotes silenciosamente y los inspeccionaba con la mirada; no obstante, al abrir la puerta de uno de los camarotes, me encontré con una escena que terminó por aumentar mi rabia hacia esos cerdos: Arremolinadas en el rincón habían dos varones pequeños asustados; uno de ellos tenía sangre seca en la boca y en la nariz mientras que el otro lloraba a lágrima viva y estaba a punto de gritar de no haber sido porque yo le pusiera una mano en su boca.

- Shhh… Tranquilos… Soy un amigo… Vine a sacarles de aquí – les dije con dulzura.

Les decía palabras dulces y tiernas para ganarme su confianza mientras me volteaba para ver que no hubiera nadie detrás de mí; incluso empecé a preguntarles sus nombres y de dónde venían en inglés, en francés y en español.

¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Juro que realmente lo haré sufrir horriblemente cuando lo tenga en mis manos!

Uno de ellos me dijo que ambos eran hermanos, que eran de Bolivia y que habían sido abducidos con violencia de su casa por un sicario luego de asesinar a su madre; el muy maldito abusó sexualmente de ellos y luego se los dio a Saint Clair como un regalo de "agradecimiento" por haberle pagado una fuerte fianza.

Uno de ellos se echó en mis brazos y terminó por llorar a rienda suelta…

- Les vengaré – susurré en su idioma-… Tengan por seguro que ese maldito sufrirá. Lo enviaré al infierno, a donde pertenece… Lo juro. Ahora, quédense aquí y cierren la puerta con seguro. Ocúltense en el clóset y quédense ahí hasta que venga por ustedes. ¿Entendido?

Mi interlocutor asintió por la cabeza.

Satisfecho, me marché de la habitación con las ganas de matar al primer hijo de perra que se pusiera en mi camino.

Aceché por la claraboya y sonreí: El maldito había llegado, listo para recibir su muerte… Bueno, para ser capturado. Me oculté en una de las habitaciones principales y, con mi cuchillo y mi tomahawk en mano, esperé pacientemente a que ese degenerado llegara.

Cuando el tipo hizo su acto de aparición en la habitación, sorprendí a uno de sus guardias por la espalda, enterrándole hondamente el cuchillo ahí mismo; otro guardia, al darse cuenta de mi ataque, quiso disparar, mas yo lancé mi tomahawk con certera puntería, quedando clavada en la cabeza.

Saint Clair, al verme, retrocedió aterrorizado.

- ¡¿Quién eres? – exclamó.

- El hombre que trae tu muerte… Maldito hijo de perra.

- ¡ALTO! – gritó una voz.

Volví mi cabeza ligeramente hacia donde provenía la voz; un tipo me apuntaba con un arma, dispuesto a dispararme al menor movimiento. No obstante, mi rostro cambió totalmente cuando vi una sombra conocida detrás del sujeto armado…

* * *

><p><em><strong>My strengths been tested I wear the scars that prove<br>Still I believe that this calling will see me through.  
><strong>_

Con un jarrón en la mano, me acerqué sigilosamente al tipejo que apuntaba a Mark con su arma y lo golpeé fuertemente en la cabeza.

Rick y yo llegamos al muelle al mismo tiempo que Mark, a quien le cubrimos las espaldas discretamente mientras él penetraba el yate de Saint Clair; Rick había dado indicaciones por teléfono a sus hombres para que fueran al muelle, donde aprehenderían finalmente al criminal tras varios años de persecución.

Cuando el tipo cayó, Mark se volvió hacia Saint Clair, quien había sacado un arma y empezó a disparar. Yo me aparté de la trayectoria de la bala justo a tiempo mientras que Mark, escondido detrás del sofá, sacó hábilmente su pistola y repelía el ataque del traficante.

Lo siguiente que vi sin duda alguna quedaría en mi memoria para siempre: Mark, a través de un espejo, calcula en qué momento podría dispararle a Saint Clair en el brazo para desarmarlo. Justamente cuando el tipo estiraba la mano para disparar, Mark tomó una cuchilla y se la lanzó con puntería a su brazo para desarmarlo eficazmente.

Luego, Mark se incorporó, pateó el arma de fuego y, dirigiéndose a Saint Clair, le dijo con una sonrisa:

- Hasta aquí llega tu imperio, Saint Clair. Te esperan muchos años en prisión.

- ¡No tienes nada qué probarme, muchacho! ¡Tengo amigos en el gobierno que me ayudarían a salir de prisión en cualquier momento!

- Je… Eso es lo que crees, bastardo…

Luego, inclinándose hacia el malnacido, lo tomó del cuello y le dijo:

- Tienes suerte de que no te mate, amigo… Porque si por mí fuera, sufrirías una muerte bella, dolorosa y horrenda al pasar mi cuchillo en tu cuello y al cortarte los testículos para exhibirlos como trofeo…

Rick llegó al momento con varios de sus hombres, quienes entraron y rodearon a Saint Clair con armas.

Mark, incorporándose, les dijo:

- Llévenselo… Y trátenle como se merece: Como el hijo de puerca que siempre ha sido.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda al criminal y se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa en el rostro; no obstante, al momento de incorporarle, Saint Clair empujó a los hombres y tomó un arma que estaba a su alcance.

- ¡Mark! – exclamé lleno de terror.

Mark, como si adivinara lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, tomó su tomahawk y rápidamente la lanzó a la cabeza del criminal, dándole una muerte instantánea ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes.

Yo me llevé una mano a los labios mientras que Rick se acercó a Mark y le dijo:

- Una lástima que haya muerto. Iba a sernos útil para localizar a los demás miembros de la red.

- Merecía morir – respondió el Asesino con frialdad -… Y en cuanto a los miembros de su red, no te preocupes.

Sacó de su saco una libreta roja y añadió al entregársela a su amigo:

- En esta libreta están todos los nombres de los miembros. Entre ellos hay gente de alto nivel, lo que hay que tratar ese asunto con delicadeza.

- ¡Eres sorprendente, viejo! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Hay gente a la que puedes sobornar fácilmente con otras cosas aparte del dinero… ¡Je! Específicamente tuve que acostarme con esa persona para conseguirla y luego patearle el culo.

Dicho esto, le dio una palmada y se volvió hacia mí; sonriente, me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

La noche había sido muy larga y tanto él como yo no ansiábamos otra cosa que descansar…

Y regresar a nuestro hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

Abrí los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba seguro de que pronto tendría qué levantarme de la cama y despertar a mi ángel de cabellos negros que yacía desnudo entre mis brazos tras una larga jornada de trabajo para ambos.

Tras la muerte de Saint Clair la noche anterior, Connor Miles, el director de la Interpol, me ofreció el trabajo como agente permanente luego de rendir mi informe ante él y ante el consejo directivo en la mañana de hoy. Me sorprendió aquella oferta de trabajo, ya que me esperaba que ellos o me regresaran a la prisión por no haber cumplido cabalmente el trato o, por lo menos, me dijeran "gracias por estar con nosotros, vuelve pronto", no una oferta de trabajo con sueldo y viáticos incluidos.

Lo más sorprendente aún fue el verlos muy satisfechos con los resultados de mi trabajo tras dos años de investigaciones y arrestos, resultados que culminaron con la obtención de la lista de todos los compradores de esclavos sexuales. Ojalá a todos esos bastardos les den una muerte rápida o se pudran en la cárcel por causar dolor a familias enteras y destruir los sueños e ilusiones de sus víctimas, especialmente de los niños.

En fin, luego de rendir mi informe a la Interpol, fui con Stan a comprar los boletos de avión a Denver y luego a la embajada norteamericana a buscar su pasaporte. Como quedaban unas horas libres, las aprovechamos para ir a comer en algún bistró (restaurante pequeño), en donde por primera vez pude ver a mi tierna pareja reír, charlar y sonreír, sobre todo ese último aspecto.

Verlo así, tan lleno de vida, tan feliz de ser libre de un destino triste y penoso me hizo sentir satisfecho conmigo mismo; es más, me sentí reivindicado conmigo mismo y con los que me rodean, ya que demostré que un ex convicto no siempre vuelve a las andadas, no cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado y cuando empiezas a creer en algo que, más allá de una simple contradicción, es un resumen de nuestra realidad.

Ezio tuvo mucha razón al decirme que todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos la capacidad de hacer el bien, aunque la forma sea un poco ortodoxa y propensa a malas interpretaciones, como era mi caso.

Yo soy un Asesino y estoy orgulloso de serlo a pesar de que no me guste sembrar la muerte; no obstante, si la situación lo requiere, lamentablemente tengo que hacerlo. Es lo pesado de serlo, pero ultimadamente lo hago por dos razones: Por proteger la libertad del ser humano y por proteger a los que te rodean, especialmente a la pareja, la familia y los amigos.

Sentí un leve movimiento entre mis brazos; Stan abrió los ojos y, sonriente, me preguntó:

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Creo que son las cuatro o cinco de la mañana, pequeño.

Stan bostezó, se incorporó encima de mí y, besándome los labios, me dijo:

- Pronto estaremos en casa.

- Sí… Pronto estaremos en South Park; tú estarás con tu familia y tus amigos, y yo… Bueno, yo probablemente regresaré a la escuela o me enfoque mucho en mi nuevo empleo.

- Más bien…

* * *

><p>Me quité de encima y, acomodándome a su lado, rocé mis labios con los suyos para luego decirle:<p>

- Creo que será mejor que te enfocaras en atrapar a esos cabrones malnacidos. Eres un Asesino al fin y al cabo. Los estudios podrían ir después.

- No… De hecho, esa era la parte que te quería decir de sorpresa al llegar a Estados Unidos: Terminaré de estudiar la secundaria y la preparatoria en South Park. De hecho, tú y yo estaremos juntos en la misma aula de clases.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y lo abracé.

- ¡Eso es fabuloso! – exclamé muy feliz.

- ¡Lo es! Incluso me dará gusto ver por ahí al viejo Trent y joder a ese idiota de Cartman. Por lo que me has contado, no ha cambiado mucho.

- Ni lo hará. Créeme. Lo conozco de años.

Mark se echó a reír y, rozando mi nariz con la suya, me aclaró:

- Como sea… Lo importante es que tú y yo estamos juntos… Mi amor.

Sonreí.

Mi amor…

Joder, lo que una situación como la que sucedió provoca en dos seres radicalmente distintos; es decir… ¡Por Dios! En tres meses conocí el amor en los brazos de quien menos me imaginé. En tres meses de terrible cautiverio conocí lo que era la fuerza de la esperanza y de la libertad; en tres meses aprendí a valorar mejor las cosas…

Y todo gracias a la persona que me está besando en estos momentos.

Mark me enseñó a ser fuerte, a ser valiente y a mantener la esperanza a pesar de que las cosas la estén debilitando; me enseñó a creer más en Dios y en mí mismo, en valorarme como persona y, sobre todo, a pelear por mi dignidad de una forma u otra...

A preservar mi libertad con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser.

* * *

><p>Stan y yo llegamos al aeropuerto de Denver tras diez horas de vuelo.<p>

Era una alegría para ambos regresar a casa, donde nos esperan de seguro muchas aventuras por vivir y mucha cosas a qué afrontar. Pero lo más importante era que estábamos regresando a nuestras familias, especialmente Stan, quien estaba muy ansioso de ver a sus padres tras tres meses de terror psicológico absoluto, un terror que lo superará de poco a poco con el apoyo de un psicólogo, de su familia y del mío.

- ¡Stan! – exclamó una voz.

Su rostro se iluminó.

A pocos metros estaban mis padres y mi hermana, quienes agitaban sus manos con lágrimas de felicidad; soltando mi mano, corrió a su encuentro y abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Shelly!– exclamó.

- ¡Stan, mi pequeño! – exclamaba la mujer con lágrimas mientras le cubría de besos - ¡Mi pequeño! ¡Hijo mío! ¡Gracias a Dios!

Su padre y su hermana me rodearon y lloraron con él, felices de verle sano y salvo.

Yo estuve a punto de llorar también, ya que ver a Stan con su familia hizo que me sintiera reconfortado y satisfecho. Es más, me hizo sentir parte de esa felicidad que jamás pensé que pudiera experimentar, por lo que agradecí a Dios por poner a Ezio en mi camino, ya que sin él, yo no habría salido de prisión ni mucho menos habría adoptado el Credo por el cual mi vida se rige.

De repente, el señor Marsh se acercó y, extendiendo mi mano, me dijo con una sonrisa:

- Gracias por traer a mi hijo de vuelta a nosotros, Mark.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, le di un apretón de manos y le respondí:

- No hay de qué… Señor Marsh.

Dicho esto, Stan corrió hacia mí y, al terminar de abrazarme y besarme, me preguntó:

- ¿Quieres ir a comer con nosotros? Mi madre me dijo que cocinará pollo a la brasa.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Mi novio me volvió a abrazar y, junto con su familia, nos fuimos juntos del aeropuerto…

De retorno a South Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hasta aquí termina mi historia. Ojalá les haya gustado y si no les gustó, háganmelo saber :-) ^_^.<strong>

**Un afectuoso saludo a todos ustedes, especialmente a las personas a las que dediqué este fic.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
